Fińska Poczta  Tajemnica Toporka
by marta madzia
Summary: Festiwal średniowiecza w Visby, stroje, broń i trzech Skandynawów. No i jedno nie skandynawskie dziecko, które było bardzo zainteresowane tą bronią i zadało proste pytanie, którego jednak zadawać nie powinno było x


Czym jest chińska poczta raczej wiadomo, zwłaszcza po temacie w towarzyskich bodajże. Na skutek oboczności słuchowych została pocztą fińską, nie żeby ktoś chciał obrażać Posti, tak po prostu wyszło. Tak samo wyszło to poniżej na podstawie tejże poczty.

Z dedykacją dla ekipy z meeta w Czestochowie, bo bez nich by tego (jak i pozostałych co się piszą) nie było. Dla Gimladen, Snowley, Nifel, BeArcik, Pufek, Muszki, Veriteti, Daryi, Irji oraz KatoS, która była z nami duchem dzięki telefonii komórkowej xD

_P: Z czego zrobiony jest topór Danii?_  
_O: Ze skór nieochrzczonych dzieci._

**Tajemnica toporka**

Dźwięki liry korbowej powoli, acz skutecznie wbijały się pod czaszkę i wyciągały z odmętów pamięci wspomnienia sprzed wieków. Całe stare miasto było takim jednym wielkim wspomnieniem. Ludzie w strojach z epoki, targ, muzyka, nawet jedzenie. Można się było zapomnieć i być znowu w średniowieczu. Inne bitwy, chrystianizacja, polityka rządząca się innymi prawami… Dania uśmiechnął się i to nie był jego zwyczajowy szeroki i pogodny uśmiech. W jego oczach nie było rozbawienia. A przynajmniej nie tego, które większość z nim kojarzyła ostatnimi czasy. Jego wesołość podszyta była wspomnieniami walki. Rwał się do niej. Przeciągnął się i sięgnął po czystą ściereczkę. Siedział na murach obronnych starego Visby i czyścił halabardę. Może i topór jako taki kojarzył mu się przyjemniej, ale dwa i pół metra drzewca dawały przewagę, z której nie rezygnowało się przez sentymenty. Poza tym i ta broń miała swój wiek i swoją historię, a on dbał o nią przez te wszystkie lata. - Łał! Ale czadowe! To jest stare czy nowe!  
Dania spojrzał w stronę schodów prowadzących na szczyt murów.  
- Stare.  
- I będziesz tym walczył!  
Przytaknął i starł niewidoczny kurz z zakola haka. - Łał! I Szwecja też?  
- No mam taką nadzieję – roześmiał się. - I Norwegia? - Jeśli będzie chciał.  
- Ale odjazd! Ja też bym chciał!  
Sealandia poczuł się niedoceniony, gdy Dania parsknął śmiechem. Halabarda była niemal dwa razy wyższa od pseudo-kraiku i jakiekolwiek posługiwanie się nią byłoby zarówno komiczne jak i niebezpieczne. A Dania nie chciał wiedzieć, jakie kłopoty ściągnąłby sobie na głowę, gdyby dał młodemu pobawić się tym żelastwem. - Jak urośniesz, to może – dał chłopakowi nadzieję.  
- Cool!  
- Hymmm?  
- Szwedziu, serce roście, jak cię w tych ciuchach widzę – rozpromienił się Dania na widok braci. – Tyś się w lustrze widział? Normalnie jakby cię wehikułem czasu przenieśli. - I kto to mówi? - No jak to kto? Ja sam! Norwegia przewrócił oczami i usiadł na stopniu schodów. Szwecja dalej stał wspierając się na halabardzie. Sealandia patrzył na całą trójkę jak zaczarowany. Jak dla niego to wszyscy wyglądali tak prawdziwie. Zupełnie jak w filmach. Był zachwycony!  
- Kto ma rosnąć? - Młody, żeby powalczyć – wyjaśnił Dania i sam wstał z kamieni. Zamachnął się halabardą tak, że włócznia przemknęła o kilka centymetrów od Szwecji. Ten ani drgnął. - Jest za mały.  
- Brawo, Szwedziu! Też do tego doszedłem. Chyba, żeby mu sprawić halabardę w wersji mini. Może dałoby się zrobić?  
Szwecja przewrócił oczami i skrzywił się, dając tym samym całkiem nieźle do zrozumienia, co myśli o takim pomyśle. - A z czego to się robi? – Zapytał Sealandia, patrząc od jednego Skandynawa do drugiego z zachwytem odmalowanym na twarzy. Nie mógł się doczekać, aż zobaczy ich walczących. Jego wyobraźnia tworzyła scenariusze rodem z planów filmowych.  
- Z drewna i –  
- Dania ma swój ze skóry nieochrzczonych dzieci – Norwegia wszedł Szwecji w słowo zupełnie przypadkiem. Później zarzekał się, że mu się wymsknęło. Miał to pomyśleć, a nie powiedzieć, ale się stało. Dania natomiast momentalnie pomysł podchwycił.  
- No ba! Solidne wykonanie to podstawa! – Zapewnił i uśmiechnął się tak samo, jak wcześniej. Wesoło, ale w ten sposób, który sprawił, że Sealandia poczuł się nieswojo. – Zawsze były te dzieciaki, które wbrew nakazom ojców szły do lasu w poszukiwaniu przygód.  
- Albo te, które uważały, że wiedzą wszystko lepiej.  
Norwegia spojrzał na Szwecję zdumiony tym, jak szybko dał się on wciągnąć w tę zabawę. Sealandia też spojrzał na Szwecję, ale słowo „zabawa" w ogóle nie zagościło w jego myślach. Dla niego oni wszyscy wyglądali podejrzanie strasznie. Dania nie śmiał się ze swoich żartów, a Norwegia i Szwecja nie komentowali ich. Przez myśli państewka przemknęło, że oni może wcale nie żartują. W sumie nie wiedział jak w średniowieczu wytwarzano broń. Widział to tylko w telewizji. Ale Anglia mówił, że w telewizji mówią masę bzdur, a oni tu nie mówili o filmach a wspominali swoje własne życie. - Czasami jeszcze podburzali innych i łazili po lasach całymi grupami, sprawiając kłopoty.  
- E tam. Na coś się przydawali... – Dania zrobił młynek halabardą. – To jak potem misjonarze mówili, że każdy ma w życiu jakąś misję. Ich, jak widać, była taka. - Tylko potem ci misjonarze zaczęli chrzcić.  
- Racja, Berciu. Jeśli oczekujesz, że zaraz zacznę się kajać za przyjęcie chrześcijaństwa, to przestań. Nie mam ochoty. W ogóle która jest godzina? Pokazy walki w parku, za murami miasta, miały się zacząć jakoś koło trzeciej, a chciałem sobie popatrzeć. Zeszli z murów i przez wąskie uliczki Visby doszli do bramy prowadzącej do parku. Tu ludzie siedzieli na drewnianych ławach i na trawie. Kolorowe, stare stroje mieszały się ze współczesnymi. Słychać było muzykę rodem ze średniowiecza. Widać było wojów szykujących się do boju. Sealandia był szczęśliwy, że się uparł, aby tu przyjechać. Tu było fantastycznie!

A kilka dni później, po powrocie z Gotlandii na Wyspy Brytyjskie, quasi-państewko zawitało w domu Anglii. Rzecz jasna zrobiło to głośno i bez zapowiedzi. Najpierw zalało gospodarza potokiem słów, a potem nagle niemalże zamilkło, nie mogąc się wysłowić. - No o co chodzi? – Anglia był już wyraźnie zdenerwowany. Sealandia w jego domu, to nie był najczęstszy widok. A już zwłaszcza Sealandia, który uprzednio przyszedł tu z własnej woli. To jakoś prawem precedensów nieodmiennie kojarzyło mi się z kłopotami. – Słucham? - No bo… No…  
- Wydusisz to z siebie wreszcie, czy mam wrócić za godzinę i może wtedy dowiem się po co tu przyszedłeś?  
- Nie! No bo ja chciałem zapytać… O… No…  
- Tak?  
- No bo… No czy ja byłem chrzczony. Bo Norwegia powiedział, że topór Danii jest zrobiony ze skór nieochrzczonych dzieci – wyrzucił z siebie. - Że w ogóle ich są z nich. Znaczy ze skór… I wtedy się tak dziwnie uśmiechali. I w ogóle oni wszyscy jakoś tak dziwnie patrzyli. I Dania, i Norwegia, i Szwecja. No i ja nie wiem, czy byłem chrzczony i…  
Anglia miał ochotę wyć, ale dżentelmeńska duma mu nie pozwalała. - Chyba nie, ale za to na pewno przeszkodziłeś mi w pracy. Do widzenia – odparł sucho i wyszedł z salonu, zostawiając Sealandię samego. Gdy zamknęły się za nim drzwi i pokój został dostatecznie daleko za jego plecami wybuchnął śmiechem.

**Koniec**


End file.
